


Relax

by Madelyn



Category: Video Blogging RPF, amyplier - Fandom
Genre: Amyplier Smut, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Amy helps Mark relax after a long day.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Markiplierfan123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/gifts).



Mark collapsed face down on the bed with a sigh.  
"Long day?" Amy asked sympathetically, stroking his hair. He sighed again and nodded.  
"You need to just take a day and relax. You work too hard."  
Mark made a low groaning noise that told her he couldn't do that.  
"Well then take the rest of today and relax. You already filmed tonight's video. Just turn off the computer and take a hot shower." She ran her fingers through his colourful hair and he made a pleased noise. A hot shower sounded amazing right now, but Mark really didn't feel like moving.  
"Want me to take one with you?" Amy asked. That seemed to throw him off. They hadn't really done anything like that yet, but a hot shower with Amy sounded even more amazing.  
"If you're alright with it." Mark decided, voice a bit muffled by the mattress.  
"I'll get the water running. You guard the bed." Amy laughed, getting up and heading to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came back in a bathrobe and got Mark.  
Now, Mark had always been pretty comfortable with his body, but undressing in front of someone was strange and new. It made him a bit self conscious.  
"It's okay, don't be embarrassed." Amy smiled, untying the bathrobe. "It's just me. I won't judge you." She stepped behind the shower curtain and let the robe drop, climbing into the shower. Now that Amy couldn't see him, Mark felt a little better about getting naked. He finished undressing and stepped in after her.  
Amy was beautiful. Her short pink hair was wet now, making it shiny. And as far as the female body went, every inch of hers was beautiful.  
"Hi." She smiled, stepping closer.  
"Hi." Mark closed the distance between them so they were almost pressed together, but not quite. Amy smirked and reached up to pull Mark down into a kiss. He didn't know what was okay, so she had to move his hands to her waist herself.  
"You can touch me." Amy assured him. "It's okay." She stepped back and grabbed the soap, squirting some into her hand and lathering up her hair. Mark reached for the bottle but she stopped him.  
"Let me do it. You just relax, okay?" Amy ran her soapy fingers through his hair, massaging it into a lather.  
He let out a soft sigh. That felt nice.  
When she was done, Amy rinsed her own hair first, then positioned Mark under the water and scrubbed the soap out. He sighed again and let his eyes slip shut. Mark had forgotten how nice it was to have someone play with his hair.  
Amy kept running her hands through his soaked hair until he opened his eyes and stepped forwards to kiss her.  
She let their bodies touch this time, her breasts pressing into his chest. That seemed to startle him, so she held still, waiting for him to close the gap between their lips.  
Amy let Mark tip her head back and deepen the kiss. This wasn't the first time they'd made out, but it was the first time they'd done it naked. It was exciting, knowing what was coming, (hopefully both of them), but she let Mark set a pace he was comfortable with.  
Mark was really glad Amy's eyes were closed and she couldn't see him slowly hardening. They had kissed before, made out even, but it never had this... This /energy/ behind it before.  
Amy stepped a bit closer and his cock head brushed against her hip. Mark made a soft choking noise, so Amy pressed her hip into his crotch again. He let out a soft moan, taking a half step back in surprise.  
She closed the gap, grinding her clit against his hip to let him know it was okay to do the same to her. Mark hesitated before pressing his hips into hers experimentally. He let out a soft moan. That felt good.  
Mark stiffened when her hand wrapped around his cock so she kissed his to distract him, jerking him off slowly.  
"Is this okay?" Amy halted her movements until Mark nodded, giving permission. He let out a soft moan as her movements continued, trying to hold back.  
"You can let go." Amy pressed him against the wall so he could relax a bit more, adjusting the stream of hot water so he was still under it.  
"Do you want me to touch you?" Mark asked softly.  
"If you're comfortable doing it."  
One hand came up to cup her jaw while the other cupped her breast for a moment before moving down her side.  
"Tell me if you don't like it."  
"Okay." Amy kissed him again, guiding his fingers to her clit. He applied gentle pressure, sliding his fingers back and forth over it. Amy's fingers came to rest over his own, encouraging him to press harder. Mark did a bit hesitantly and she let out a moan, biting down on his lip and jerking him a little faster. Mark seemed to like the bite, accidentally thrusting forwards into her hand and immediately apologising.  
"It's okay." She smirked, pressing her own hips down against his hand as she bit his lip again. Mark let out a moan this time, not trying to stop the movement of his hips.  
"There you go. Just relax."  
He applied a bit more pressure to her clit, finger hovering at her opening.  
"Is this okay?" Mark double checked.  
"Go ahead."  
He slid one finger in and she pressed down into his hand encouragingly. His other hand came down to work her clit and she let out a soft moan. Amy slid up and down on his hand, fucking herself on his finger. She reached down and had him add a second one. This time he moved them in and out for her, still fingering her clit. Amy's own movements sped up, paying special attention to the head of his cock.  
"Amy!" He gasped, bucking into her hand. "Close."  
"It's okay. Don't hold back." Amy soothed, jerking faster. Mark let out a moan and came, hips jerking again. She let him relax and calm down, fingers slipping out of her as he did.  
"Alright," She said once he'd caught his breath. "Ready to get out and dry off?"  
"But you didn't come." Mark looked almost hurt.  
"I don't have to. This was for you."  
"Tell me if I do something you aren't comfortable with." Mark said before pressing Amy against the wall and pulling one of her legs up. He got down on his knees and let her leg rest over his shoulder, licking tentatively at her opening.  
"Go ahead." She reassured him. "It's okay."  
This time his tongue pushed inside and Amy gasped, grabbing a hold of his hair. His hand came up to toy with her clit and she moaned. That felt good.  
Mark really hoped he was doing this right, slipping his tongue in as far as he could and fucking her with it while he tugged at her clit. Amy seemed to be liking it, so he kept going, fucking her on his tongue and rubbing her clit until she came, gasping out his name. Mark stood and held her while she caught her breath.  
When they were both calmed down, they got out and got dressed in their pyjamas, climbing into bed together.  
"You were pretty good." Amy said, cuddling into his side.  
"So were you." Mark smiled, kissing the top of her head.  
"We should try it again sometime." Amy pressed a kiss to his jaw.  
"Mmm... I'd like that."  
"Well you can like it in the morning. Right now you should go to sleep."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too. Goodnight Mark."  
"Goodnight Amy."

**Author's Note:**

> For Markiplierfan123, I hope this is what you wanted. I'm pretty sure it kind of sucked, but I tried lol.
> 
> Two's Company Part Three is under construction : )


End file.
